This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to hardware connection management using a media access control (MAC) control frame. MAC control frames may be used to facilitate connection between hardware. The use of hardware connections is increasing. As the amount of hardware connections increases, the need for hardware connection management using a MAC control frame may also increase.